First Word
by GryffindorCriss
Summary: "Tina, I doubt he'll need a Healer," He disagreed. "He's just a late bloomer, as it were. In fact, he probably takes after me in that respect." "Oh?" He nodded. "Yes; according to my mother, I didn't say my first word until I was four." "Newt – you're forty and you still barely talk!" (OR: Newt and Tina's son says his first word...eventually)


( _Anonymous asked: This is probably only enough for a drabble, but I could totally imagine the following: Tina is freaking out that their 2-year-old doesn't talk. Newt tries to reassure her by telling her that (according to his parents) he didn't talk till he was 4. This is not reassuring at all because: "Newt, you're 35 and you still barely talk!")_

 **I am so sorry that this took so long to do, but inspiration strikes at funny times ;) I hope you enjoy! While this uses the kids from my previous fic, it's not really a part of that series – I just like those kids and wanted to use them again!**

 **Set in September 1937.**

 **Phoenix – b. 1931 - 6  
Linnet – b. 1933 - 4  
Leo – b. 1935 – 2**

 **(Newt is 40 and Tina is 36)**

* * *

"Tina, love, I don't think you need to worry so much over this – he's perfectly normal."

But his wife just continued to pace the bedroom, gnawing on her lower lip and twirling her wand between her fingers nervously. "He's two and a half now, Newt – surely he should be talking by now? I mean, Phee and Lin were talking by the time they turned two, you know? They never stopped talking, but Leo…"

"Leo's just a bit quieter," Newt tried to assure her. "He's always been quieter than the other two, perhaps because he's the youngest; I'm sure he'll be talking soon enough, just the same as his brother and sister. We just have to be patient."

"That's what Queenie said," She admitted half-heartedly, and she stopped pacing in favour of sitting on the bed beside him, clearly still anxious. "She said that Abel didn't talk even when Ruth did…but even he was able to say _something_ by two and a half. Maybe we should take Leo to a Healer, just to be safe."

"Tina, I doubt he'll need a Healer," He disagreed. "He's just a late bloomer, as it were. In fact, he probably takes after me in that respect."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "Yes; according to my mother, I didn't say my first word until I was four."

"Newt – you're _forty_ and you still barely talk!" Tina sighed, shaking her head; it was clear that he had not made her feel better in the slightest.

"Well…yes, that's true," Newt allowed, carefully placing a hand on her arm. "To be quite honest, I'm sure I said something before I was four – there was most likely no one around to hear it. But as for Leo, I honestly do think he'll be fine; he'll talk when he's ready, and all we can do in the meantime is be patient. It's not worth losing sleep over, love, I promise."

Tina's shoulders sunk as she deflated somewhat, though he knew by the look on her face that there were still lingering doubts. "Yeah, I guess so. It's just… He's so small for his age, so quiet, and I worry about him, Newt."

He understood where her panic was stemming from; he had been ten weeks premature, for one, and he knew that she was constantly fretting over whether or not it would have long-term negative effects. To add, their oldest two children had had no problem when it came to being vocal – in fact, all they ever seemed to do was chatter and squabble, much to their dismay.

Newt was sure, though, that their youngest would start talking sooner or later; perhaps Leo was just the type of child to wait until there was something worth saying, or even just wanting to wait until the right moment. It was already obvious that he was shy, hiding his face when strangers were around and almost-never leaving his mother's side when she was home; he could walk normally, he ate his meals and didn't seem to exhibit any other problems – no, he would be fine.

 _He has to be_ , Newt thought to himself as he got ready for bed, _If only because Tina won't stop worrying over him otherwise._

* * *

"You know, Mummy, Dougal is my friend."

"Oh?"

"He's soft. I _love_ him."

Newt chuckled as he prepared the pellets to feed the Mooncalves with; Tina just smiled to herself, watching as Dougal started to brush through their daughter's messy hair with his fingers. "I'm sure Dougal loves you too." Leo squirmed in her arms, eager to play with the Demiguise as well. "Alright, alright…but only for a little bit, and then you need a _nap_."

Leo looked positively thrilled as he made his way over to his sister and Dougal; Linnet reached out her arms for him, cooing affectionately. "Leo's my baby, Mummy," She informed Tina as she took hold of her brother's hands. "I'm going to look after him and play with him and rock him to sleep every night."

At two-and-a-half, the youngest Scamander was perhaps a little too old to be rocked to sleep, but the sentiment was so sweet that it caused Tina to laugh to herself. "Of course, Lin, he's _your_ baby. You need any help?" She asked, turning to Newt.

"Hmm? No, I think I should manage," Newt said, grinning to himself. "I've just got to feed the Mooncalves, and then I can settle everyone else down for the night. I might need some help with the Nundu again, though – he's been rather restless."

The door to the shed opened and Phoenix rushed in, face lit up as he presented something to his parents that was wriggling in his arms. "Look! I found Niffler! He was hiding near the Occamy nest!"

The Niffler gave a weak wriggle, looking rather put-out at the fact he'd been caught.

Linnet giggled, nose creasing up at the sight of the furry black creature. "Niff-Niff is naughty!"

"You're right there, my girl," Newt muttered, taking the Niffler from his son and looking at him sternly. "We seem to be doing this _daily_ , you pest – and you _know_ not to go near the Occamy nest. They won't let you take their egg shells…no, I don't care how _shiny_ they are, you can't have them! Now, let's put you back-"

"I can do it, Daddy!" Phoenix announced, grinning at his father toothily. "Niff likes me, don't you, Niff?" The Niffler didn't look particularly happy at all, but didn't squirm as Phoenix took him back into his arms gently. "Come on, Niff! It's nearly bedtime!"

As their eldest son left the shed, Niffler in arms, Tina called after him, "Do _not_ give him any of your pocket money, Phoenix Scamander!"

"He will," Newt informed her, rather amused. "You know he will. Now, I'd better feed those Mooncalves – shouldn't be too long."

"Daddy," Linnet began enquiringly as Dougal sat Leo down between them, softly petting his head. "Can I say g'night to the 'rumpet with you?"

Newt honestly couldn't help it – every time his daughter said 'rumpet' instead of 'Erumpent', he was unable to do anything but grin to himself in amusement. "Yes," He chuckled. "Yes, of course – she'll be happy to see you, I'm sure."

Satisfied with this, Linnet returned to her playing as he left the shed; Leo was currently invested in clutching the demiguise's fur, running the strands between his chubby fingers.

"See, Leo?" Linnet coaxed, repeating her brother's actions. " _Soft_. Can you say _soft_ , Leo?"

The toddler blinked at her, utterly non-plussed. Tina couldn't help but worry just a bit to herself as she started to tidy up the mess in the shed – it had been over a month since her conversation with Newt, and Leo still wasn't speaking yet. He barely seemed to make a sound, in fact, no matter how hard the family tried to coax him.

 _He'll talk, Teenie_ , she remembered Queenie saying to her on her last visit, _He's just a quiet one – and he's certainly not deaf! Why, Daisy barely speaks even now, and she's the same age as Phoenix!_

"Mummy?" Linnet's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, bringing her back to the case and the shed. "I have a question."

"Yes, sweetie? What is it?"

Her daughter was looking at her curiously, hazel-green eyes bright. "How come I'm the only girl?"

Tina nearly dropped the vials of Replenishing potion in her hands.

"Phoenix and Leo are both boys," Linnet continued innocently, pulling a face. "Why am I the only girl? Can we get another girl?"

"It's…" She didn't know why she was stammering, why she could feel a small blush starting to creep up from under her blouse. "It's not quite that simple…"

"Why?" The four-year-old pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Daisy's got a sister as well as brothers, but I've only got brothers! I want a sister too!"

Tina put the vials down on the workbench, looking anywhere but at her daughter – she had no idea what to say to such a request, what she _could_ possibly say. Finally, when her cheeks no longer felt warm, she cleared her throat. "Well…a sister isn't very different from a brother, Lin…not really…"

" _You_ have a sister," Linnet stated. "Auntie Queenie is your sister. Daisy has one - even Alice has a sister, but I don't! I really want one, Mummy, more than anything."

Being honest, her and Newt hadn't spoken about having another child at all – after Leo had been born, the stress of a preterm birth and struggling to balance three young children alongside work (in the middle of a war, for that matter) had been somewhat of a challenge. They hadn't definitely said no to more children, just merely not discussing it altogether.

"Linnet, a new baby is a very… _big_ responsibility," Tina started carefully, not wanting to hurt the girl's feelings. "There's feedings, changing…there's a lot to do."

"I know," Linnet agreed excitedly. "But I can help! I'm a big girl now, Mummy!"

Dougal had turned his attention from Leo to Tina now, silently inquisitive – with both her daughter and the Demiguise staring at her, it felt rather like she was being interrogated on the spot.

"Well, it's not just up to me," She managed. "It's also up to Daddy – he has to agree to it as well."

"Oh. Okay." Linnet wrinkled her nose suddenly, not quite understanding. "Mummy? Where _do_ babies come from anyway?"

Thankfully Tina was saved from having to answer that question by Phoenix re-entering the shed; his cheeks were a healthy pink, dark hair ruffled. "Lin, Daddy said that he's going to put everyone to bed now – come on!"

Linnet stood eagerly and ran out of the shed after him, completely forgetting her earlier question; Tina couldn't help but feel relieved as she turned back to the workbench, now aware that her cheeks were most likely a flushed red. When she cast a glimpse over at Dougal, he was still watching her curiously.

"Not you too," She muttered, almost defensively. "Three is enough…hey, don't give me that look!" She huffed when he tilted his head. "I don't need to explain myself or…or anything."

Here she was, a grown woman – a wife and mother – arguing with a magical creature who couldn't even talk. If her sister could see her, she'd have never let her live it down.

Glancing at her watch, she realized it was fast approaching her youngest's bedtime; tucking the last few vials away on the workbench, she went over to where Leo was sitting with the Demiguise and crouched down. "Alright, time for bed – you too, Dougal."

Dougal gave her a rather reproachful look before patting her son on the head and leaving the shed; Leo looked saddened by the disappearance of his friend, though didn't make a sound.

"Come on," Tina said fondly, picking him up; when he realized she was holding him, his smile returned – her heart melted at the sight of him. "We'll go say goodnight to your father and brother and sister first, and then you can go to bed."

* * *

Leo was usually the easiest to put to bed – Phoenix and Linnet were both a different story, too excitable and active to go quietly – but tonight seemed to be a different story.

Tina had gotten him into his pyjamas and tucked him in, pressing a kiss to his forehead and leaving the door half-open so there was enough light from the hall to comfort him. Phoenix and Linnet had come up from the case with Newt shortly after, chattering about their favourite creatures and looking put out when she announced it was their bedtime too. Phoenix allowed her to tuck him in without too much complaint, murmuring that he loved her before rolling onto his side and attempting to doze off – Linnet put up her usual struggle, of course, and it took both parents to settle her for the evening.

"Not tired," She complained weakly. "Don't want sleep."

"Come on, Lin," Newt said encouragingly. "How about if I tell you a story? Will you go to sleep then?"

She folded her arms, considering this seriously. "Hmm…'kay."

It took two stories and several extra kisses before Linnet finally agreed to go to sleep, much to her parents' relief. As they made their way downstairs, Newt grinned half-heartedly at his wife. "Finally – some peace and quiet."

"You got that right," Tina retorted, though there was affection behind it. "I think I'm gonna have some hot cocoa and head to bed – I've got an early meeting tomorrow."

"Fair enough, love; I could use a cup of tea myself. Go and have a sit down, I'll make the drinks."

They had only been relaxing for a few minutes, however, when they heard the sound of tiny footsteps on the stairs; Tina yawned, looking only somewhat disappointed as she put her mug down. "That's probably Linnet; I'll go and put her down again."

"No, I can do it," Newt insisted, already standing up. "You deserve a rest, Tina – don't worry."

She didn't look convinced but didn't stop him from going out into the hallway; he was fully expecting to find their daughter by the stairs, perhaps wanting a cuddle or another goodnight kiss – she was usually the one who was up during the night. However, he was surprised when instead he found their youngest son waiting on the bottom step, rubbing his eyes.

"Leo? What are you doing out of bed?" Newt asked, though he was unable to keep himself from giving a fond smile. "Come on, my little bowtruckle, let's get you back to bed."

Leo was silent as his father picked him up and took him to his room, merely looking at him with wide eyes. He was equally silent as his father tucked him back in and pressed a kiss to his head, bidding him a goodnight before leaving the room; for some reason, Newt couldn't help but think that he looked vaguely unhappy for some reason.

 _Perhaps he's just having a bad night – wouldn't be the first time._

There were no disturbances until after they had both finished their hot drinks and were heading upstairs to their own bedroom; it was only as they entered their room that they realized there was already a small figure in their bed.

"Again?" Newt asked in disbelief. "But I just…"

Leo just gave him a curious look before his eyes drifted to Tina; at the sight of her, his face lit up with a smile, and he reached out his arms.

"Well… I suppose he wants his Mummy instead," His father chuckled.

Tina was trying not to laugh as she took him into her arms, cradling and pulling him close. "Having a rough night, huh? I know the feeling. Alright, let's get you back to sleep – don't want you waking up cranky tomorrow-"

"Mum-my," Leo cooed happily, fisting her blouse in his chubby fist. " _Mum-my!_ "

Both of his parents were absolutely astounded as their son continued to repeat the word, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Leo," Tina said quietly, not sure whether to believe her ears. "What did you say?"

"Mummy," Leo said, more certain this time as he giggled. " _Mummy_."

Newt's face had split into a grin at the sight, even as his wife cast him a surprised look. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised, to be honest – he does adore you quite."

"But…but…"

"Mummy," Leo said again, now resting his head on her shoulder. "Bed? Mummy, bed?"

Tina wasn't sure whether she was about to burst into tears of relief or if she was going to smile; after a moment, she compensated by beaming down at her youngest tearfully. "Yeah, okay. Bedtime."

* * *

Later that night, just as she was drifting off, she heard her husband's gentle voice from beside her.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"Shut up," Tina huffed good-naturedly, but she allowed him to wrap an arm around her. "I was just…being cautious."

"Of course, love," Newt chuckled knowingly. "As I said, I'm not surprised that you were his first word – it's obvious he feels very close to you."

"Yeah," She said quietly, feeling a sudden surge of emotion rise from within her as it sunk in. "I guess so."

She was grateful that he didn't say a word when a few joyful tears escaped, merely holding her tighter to show her that he understood.

* * *

 **I rushed the ending oops**

 **Feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated, as always! :D**


End file.
